


The Two Kings Under the Mountain

by Miaaaao



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, M/M, One Shot, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaaaao/pseuds/Miaaaao
Summary: Unlike Bilbo expected, Thorin is not dead.





	The Two Kings Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> As english is not my first language, feel free to correct anything in this work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this very short One shot about Bilbo and Thorin. ^-^

The Battle of the Five Armies had just finished. Many elves, dwarves and men had died. It was a chaotic scenery, many lifeless bodies were lying down on the ground stained with blood. While invisible, Bilbo's only thought before he got unconcious was about Thorin. If he was alive, or if he would hate him forever. 

While the hobbit walked, trying to get unlost, he found the dwarf he was so worried about, so he ran to him. Bilbo's only instinct was hugging Thorin, who hugged him back, the shorter one could not hold his tears.

"I thought you was dead!" He cried and did not let the dwarf go. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't ha..." He got interrupted.

"I should be asking you perdon. You did right." He let go of him. Thorin stands on his knees, and looks into Bilbo's eyes, that were red and wet. "Thank you for not giving me the Arkenstone. Thank you so much... I..." he looks down and starts crying. "I do not like to think of what would have happened if you gave it to me... I'm sorry... I truly am." He looked at him again, but this time Bilbo didn't cried as much as before, he paid attention to his words. "I don't think you would ever forgive me.... But..."

"I would..." he looked at him "After all, I love you Thorin..." He stood up. "I have never loved someone as I love you now. I forgive you, Thorin Oakenshield" so they held hands, and then kissed. 

After a lot of things, Thorin and Bilbo had a great and beautiful wedding, Elrond, Radagast, Gandalf and Galadriel were among the many guests. Some dare say that it was one of the greatest weddings of Middle Earth. The Elvenking's jewel was returned to him, Bard's folk was helped with a great amount of gold. 

And like that, Bilbo and Thorin rulled Erebor for a long time, and after they died, the tale of the two kings became known to all Middle Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^
> 
> Again, please correct me if anything is wrong with my English 
> 
> While I wrote this I was inspired by the book -- That's why I wrote that Bilbo got unconcious during the battle-- but if I was totally inspired by the book, making Galadriel go to their wedding would make no sense. So if you are wondering, this work is inspired by both the Movie and the Book of the Hobbit.


End file.
